Undercover
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: Another story in the Future AU, Undercover is about Jaune and Ruby and the aftermath of a risky move during a mission. Hope you enjoy this three chapter story! Ages: Ren/Nora: 21 Jaune: 22 Ruby: 21
1. Oscar's Mission

One night Ruby looked on to Jaune answering a call on his scroll " Hey Oscar, been a while..."

"Oscar!? Tell him I said Hi!" Ruby yelled

Jaune snickered "Ruby says hi!" He listened to Oscar's response "He says hi back" they both giggled. "Oh... a mission?... Uhuh... right... yeah we'll be there... I'd say half an hour you know how much Ren likes his sleep... we're at vale... ok... sounds good... bye" Jaune hung up the phone.

"That Oscar?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah the four of us have to meet him at Beacon, he's got a mission." Jaune explained "By the way do you know who ate all the strawberry muffins" Jaune asked to Ruby shaking her head. "Can you get our weapons? I'll go get Ren and Nora"

"Ok!"

"By the way did you finish my sheild?"

"Yup! Your new and improved sheild is ready to go!"

"Awesome! Thankyou so much Rubes." Jaune exclaimed giving her a hug. He spoke with such genuine thankfulness it kinda took Ruby off guard a bit and the hug didn't help either.

"Oh it's alright Jauney, anytime." She said hiding her blush as Jaune went away. She went to her room getting dressed and grabbing crescent rose along with Jaune's sword and sheild.

"C'mon guys!"

"I don wanna!" Nora yelled half asleep

"Please five more minutes!" Ren groaned clinging to Nora as Jaune dragged him off of bed. It wasn't that hard, all he had to do was drag one of them away and the other would follow, it was adorable.

They soon got dressed and ran off rushing to the bus on time. They got off when the bus arrived at beacon, and Oscar Pine, no longer with Ozpin, met them out the front. "It's so great to see you guys!"

"Likewise" Ren replied.

"Wow you've grown alot Oscar!" Nora observed

"So glad to see you!"

"Yeah it's been so long!" Jaune was probably the happiest to see Oscar, he like was a little brother to Jaune.

"I think its been what, three years?"

"Damn! So whats the situation?" Jaune asked

"White Fang. Well what's left of them anyway. Thanks to the Bellodannas, Sun and Ilia, the White Fang is pretty much gone. But some of the organization still remains. We need you four to go undercover and track this member down."

"Where is it exactly?"

"He's said to be meeting up with a buyer at Vale we have reason to believe he has vital codes to the Beacon database. You guys need to trail him and put a stop him" Oscar responded.

"Alright let's go team!" Ruby said excitedly.

Later that night the team pulled up their car behind his car. "So who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Clouse Nakotomi, a world renowned assassin who never misses" Jaune said

"Actually it's Ronald Davidson, a hacker" Ren corrected

"I CAN PRETEND REN!" Jaune hissed

"Alright Jaune and I will go in there. You two stay in here and report if you see anything suspicious." Ruby said

"And you two no funny bussiness!" Jaune said "also do you know who ate all the strawberry muffins?" Ren and Nora both shook their heads, Jaune sighed hopping out of the car "C'mon Rubes" she followed. They spotted Ronald walking down the alley.

"He's got the package" Ruby whisperered to Jaune. "And there's the buyer" she observed.

"Why do these guys always do this stuff in the most sketchy places!" Jaune whisperered causing a giggle from Ruby. "What are they saying?"

"Lets get a closer look" Ruby said as they both snuck down closer to Ronald and the buyer. Jaune stepped on pile of dried leaves causing Ronald to turn around. "Oh no!" She thought of an idea and pulled Jaune into a kiss.

"Hmmph!?" Jaune mumbled caught off guard by the kiss but went along with it. Ruby however was internally exploading, never thinking she'd be able to kiss Jaune, let alone in these circumstances.

"Um excuse me..." Ronald, still holding the package, taps Jaune on the shoulder, this caused Jaune to feel slightly saddened wanting the kiss to last longer, turns around and knocked him down. Ruby draws out crescent rose and points it at the buyer causing him to freeze in his tracks out of fear, while Jaune activates a switch on his sheild that causes it to transform into a gun, pointing it at Ronald.

They brought back the fugitives to Oscar and drove home.

ReplyForward


	2. The Drive Home

_**AN: Hey guys!, this is chapter 2(duh) sorry that this chapter is a bit short as I was really tired when making it and was more focused on dialogue but anyway!**_

* * *

"Are you guys alright?" Ren asked "you are surprisingly less talkative than usual, did something happen?"

"SUCH A NORMAL TIME!" Ruby yelled.

"Was it really?" Nora asked, even she could tell something was wrong.

"Ruby and I kissed." Jaune said

"WHAT!" Nora exclaimed "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"It was nothing!"

"Just for the mission!"

"It's never 'nothing' guys" Ren said hiding a grin. Ruby desperately looked out side for something to change the subject.

"Ooh pizza! We should get pizza!" Ruby said laughing nervously.

"Yes great idea, thankyou best friend!"

"I make a pizza when we get back to the apartment." Ren nodded.

"Ok..." Jaune looked down.

"Hey isn't there that fireworks show on tonight for like new year or something."

"Uhuh..." Ruby looked away.

They arived at home and Ren started making pizzas as Jaune and Ruby sat awkwardly on Ruby's bed "so... about the... yknow..."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah... that, it was just heat of the moment and I countn't blow our cover an-"

"I get it..."

"But... did you... did you like it?" She regreted saying that.

"Well... yeah..." Jaune looked down when he said that.

"Wait really?"

"Yup."

"Do you wanna... try it again?" Ruby nervously asked

"...yeah..." he said before leaning in as she did the same until their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he had his around her torso.

Then Ren creaked open the door "guys, Pizza's read-" Ren saw the pair and simply closed the door, before they could notice he was there.

"Hey Rubes?"

"Yeah?"

"You ate the muffins didn't you?"

"Maybe..." She said mischeviously before he could continue he was pulled back into the kiss. A little while longer they separated "so are we like a thing now?"

"I guess" he said grabbing her hand. "Should we have a safe word?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind" Jaune laughed nervously.

"Wanna make out?" Ruby asked showing a side that Jaune hadn't seen before.

"Yup!" Needless to say, he was into it.


	3. The Fireworks

_**AN: Here is the finale to my trilogy, there's a little bit of Renora cause why not, (Renora is adorable). This series and a few others take a lot of influence from Brooklyn Nine Nine cause I love that show! Btw the reason why these stories have been uploaded really fast is because they have been copied directly from my RWBY Amino account ("Jaune Arc is a Kool Kid" if you're wondering). Anyway that's it hope you enjoyed!**_

* * *

"What are they doing!" Nora exclaimed "please tell me!"

"I'm sorry Nora but it is not my place to tell you..." Ren shook his head.

"Please!" Nora was using a tactic the Ruby often used, extreme cuteness.

"Sorry cutie, your tricks won't work on me!"

"Wait did you call me cute!?"

"I... no... maybe" Ren tried to hide his blush

"Awwww! You're blushing!" Nora hugged him.

"Stop being adorable!"

"No!" She snuck in a kiss. "How longs it been since you last checked honey!"

"Five minutes. Wait did you say-" he was getting sick of her cuteness.

"You know what I think..." Nora winked alluding to what she was referring to.

"Well since Jaune and Ruby are occupied..." Now she was just messing with him until he met his breaking point "Come here!" he started kissing her neck.

"Hey... that... tickles! Stop it!" She said in between her giggles.

"You brought this upon yourself!" He said before pulling her closer to connect their lips. "Boop." He said before being pulled back in by Nora. "MmmOrrra!" She ignored him "MmmOrrra!" She ignored him again "MORRA I CANC BWEEFE!" He yelled tapping her arm making her stop.

"Oh sorry Renny" they both stopped "the pizza's getting cold!" She grabbed the pizza's from the bench as Ren banged on Ruby's door

"Hurry up!" Ren yelled through the door. Jaune and Ruby walked out of the door and grabbed a slice of pizza each.

"What were you guys doing!" Nora glared at the pair.

"We may have been in there... snorking..." Jaune sighed. "We weren't doing anything else!"

"What about you two? You guys were making weird noises out here too!" Ruby said smirking and pointing at Ren.

"Well..." Nora became flustered.

"We were making out."

"Can we just eat out pizza!" Jaune said as his stomach rumbled. They all nodded in agreeance.

Jaune walked out to the balcony with a blanket to watch the fireworks from afar while the others watched tv. "Should be midnight any minute now..."

"Hey Jauney" Ruby walked out. "What are you doing out here in the cold"

"Waiting for the fireworks, how could you forget about New Year's Eve!?"

"I've had other things on mind..." she sat next to him "I've been thinking... about us..."

"What about us?"

"What if it all fails and we break up?" She started rambling "Or one of us has to leave or if w-"

"Rubes... we'll be fine. We've fought, Grimm, White fang, crazy people with swords and stuff, we can handle it"

"I know I just... this is my first relationship, and I've liked you for a really long time, I just don't want to stuff this up by rushing into it." She explained.

"Well put it this way, how did you defeat your first Grimm?"

"I kinda just rushed in with no real plan..."

"So that's what we're gonna do" Jaune explained "no slowing down cause we're scared of rushing, no light and breezy."

"Alright, I trust you Jauney, so I think we can do this" Ruby layed her hand on his. "Also, are you cold? I'm freezing out here!"

"I've been using a blanket, here" he wrapped the blanket around the both of the them as she snuggled up to him.

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better..." she said as he kissed her forehead. The fireworks started rocketing up towards the sky. She pulled him into a proper kiss "Happy New Year Jauney."

"Happy New Year Rubes."


End file.
